


Back with me

by QuarkInShiningArmour



Series: Passing by the stars [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Did infinity war really happen? Not in this fic it didn't, Fluff, M/M, My first time writing Hulk!, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor is crushing on Bruce and starting to like Hulk, ThorBruce Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarkInShiningArmour/pseuds/QuarkInShiningArmour
Summary: As Thor's feelings for Bruce have increased, he feels more and more guilty for having asked him to Hulk out.  This is the story of how Bruce became himself again after Ragnarok, with some help from Thor and some cooperation from Hulk.Written for the Thorbruce week Prompt 'Stars'





	Back with me

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've shown Hulk! Hope you enjoy.

Ever since Bruce had returned to himself on Sakaar, Thor had started seeing him in a new light.

 _I’ve never seen him so passionate,_ Thor thought as Bruce’s eyes sparkled with excitement at having successfully navigated the Grandmaster’s orgy ship and using the fireworks to his advantage.

_I should never have doubted his value._

Thor felt guilty for not realising how much it meant to Banner to be useful in his own form.  The look on his face when he complimented Thor and Valkyrie for destroying the ships that were pursuing them was more cheerful than any expression that he had ever seen Bruce wear in the entire time they had been Avengers.  He understood for the first time, in that moment, that Bruce just wanted the chance to be himself, to not be there just so he could change into the other guy when needed.

After the prophecy of Ragnarok had been fulfilled, Thor was worried that Banner’s worst fear would be realised, worried that Bruce would never be able to be himself again.  It wasn’t that he disliked the Hulk; in some ways he could relate to Hulk, having been brash and occasionally aggressive in his youth.  But he hated that it had been his fault that Banner had had to relinquish control over his own body, so soon after he had finally regained it.

It was only a few days after leaving the rocks that had once been Asgard that Hulk turned back into Banner.  In the interim, Hulk had been restless, tired of not having things to fight, things to smash.  He had followed Valkyrie around, for the most part, as they got along well, but one evening he had stayed behind with Thor after Valkyrie had left for the evening.

Thor found that his patience was in short supply around Hulk.

 _He’s not a bad man,_ thought Thor. _I should make more of an effort to get along with him, he_ did _help save my people._

And so instead of letting his temper run as hot as Hulk’s, he talked to him calmly.  It turned out that the reason Hulk had stayed behind was because Thor’s quarters had the widest view of the nearby nebula their ship was passing.  The nebula was dusty and beautiful, with crimson and ochre arches made of stardust, reaching upwards. 

“Cloud like raging fire.  Like Hulk.” As he talked, Hulk pointed to the nebula, enchanted (or maybe just confused) by its flickering aura. 

Thor thought it unwise to talk about how a nebula was not actually a fire, and instead nodded along and told Hulk about how the ‘fire’ is a thing of beauty, how it creates stars, creates the potential for life. 

Hulk had been quiet for almost a minute when Thor turned back from the window to face him again, to find him shrinking and turning pale.  It was clear he was transforming back to Banner, but this wasn’t like it had been on the quinjet, it wasn’t a fight between Banner and Hulk, it was just like a torch had been passed from one to the other.

As the transformation finished, Thor reached behind Bruce to hold him securely up by his shoulders, making sure that he would collapse.  Bruce looked dazed, breathing fast.

“Glad to have you back with us,” Thor said in a deep, calm voice, trying to keep his enthusiasm bottled up for the time being as he didn’t think Banner would appreciate it.  “Banner, are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Bruce said once he had caught his breath.  He smiled with relief.  “I’m _me_ again! I wasn’t sure I would be, but…” He raised his hands to indicate his normal form.  Thor lightly rubbed Banner’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry.  For asking you to change – all I could think of was stopping Hela, saving my people, I didn’t think about everything that you –“

“It was my choice, Thor, I was the one who jumped onto the bridge.  And now we’re… In space?  What happened?  Didn’t we defeat your sister?” Bruce’s voice was getting more anxious and so Thor put on the best smile he could and rubbed Bruce’s shoulders more strongly, in what he hoped would be a calming motion.

“Yes! Well, yes and no.  Surtur, a big fire demon with one enormous eyebrow destroyed Asgard and Hela with it.”  Bruce did not look any calmer at Thor’s explanation.  “But it’s alright!  We saved the people, that’s what’s important.  We’re on this ship, one of the Grandmaster’s vessels, heading to Earth.”

“Okay.” Bruce nodded and took a breath.  “Okay.  Back to Earth.  Hopefully they won’t try and lock me up.  And now we’re in space.  With beautiful views,”  He gazed out the window.

“That’s the spirit,” Thor said warmly as he patted Banner on the back.  Bruce finally looked a little happier and smiled at Thor’s attempts to comfort him.

 _There’s that smile_ , thought Thor. He felt a strange fluttering feeling in his stomach.  _Must be turbulence._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aww honey, it's not turbulence, it's feelings.
> 
> I love comments, I will smile and respond to them all.
> 
> Have a great Thorbruce week, and If you like this, it's got sequels! already! (because this is a prequel) Woo!


End file.
